


A Conversation

by silkmoth



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmoth/pseuds/silkmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Merlin and Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**A Conversation**

  
“And what if I don’t find him again?”

“Merlin…”

“No, I mean what if he’s already reborn and I can’t find him?”

“Eternity spent with you and your whining. I will have to kill you.”

“Morgana, could you please be serious for a moment?”

“ _For a moment?_ I’ve spent the last fifteen hundred years with you. Be glad I’m not too serious.”

“It’s your fault anyway.”

“Oh, here we go again.”

“It’s true. You and that snotty brat.”

“If you had talked to me, I wouldn’t have had to run away with those eww druids.”

“Eww druids?”

“They didn’t bathe.”

“Really? I didn’t… Morgana!”

“What? It makes more sense talking about the sanitary habits of those fucking druids than having a discussion with you about Mordred.”

“…”

“What? Still not used to that word? We’re living in the year 2009, Merlin. Get used to it.”

“I really thought he would be born in the year 2000.”

“Maybe he was born then. Be glad you don’t know yet. Or this time _you_ would have to deal with a snotty brat.”

“I just would like to know.”

“Gods, I remember the conversations we had in the year 1000. Please tell me you won’t talk about this for the next 30 years.”

“I don’t know where to look for him.”

“Merlin, we are travelling all over the world, without sense, really. We should just sit in London and wait, I’m telling you. I hacked into every birth registry in every fucking country… if we go on like that, I will need glasses soon.”

“What if he’s already out there and Mordred has already found him?”

“HAH! What if Mordred is his lover in this life? Bwahahahahaha! What will you do then?”

“…!”

“You should know by now that it’s for nothing if you try to curse me. Save your magic for Mordred. I’m already looking forward to seeing his head explode.”

“Morgana, you should really stop watching Zombie movies.”

“Better than watching Highlander. I still sometimes think I should buy myself a sword.”

“This is frustrating. My life is frustrating. Everything…”

“Merlin, shut it! I actually shudder at the thought that you will find him and he won’t remember you. I hope you know you can’t just jump him. Er… by the way, what will you do if he isn’t gay?”

“Didn’t stop me the first time.”

“Now that’s true. Gods, do you remember when I stumbled over you?”

“You didn’t stumble over us; you burst into a room without knocking. And how could I forget? My right ear is still ringing.”

“I didn’t scream.”

“No, Arthur did.”

“You mean he shrieked like a girl.”

“Well, he was a little exposed.”

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘little’.”

“Me neither. Gods, I miss him. What if I don’t find him again?”

“And we’re back to the start. Do you know how frustrating it is to spend eternity with a gay man? And a gay man, who is in love with one guy and who thinks it’s cheating to have a little fun here and now, although his lover is dead?”

“Now why should that be frustrating for _you_?”

“I could watch.”

“Morgana!”

“You’re no fun. You never were.”

“Oh, look over there! That could be…”

“Huh. I don’t know… maybe. OH MY GOD! It’s him! I told you, I told you! New York is the place!”

“You said London. And now shut up. He’s already looking. I’m going over.”

“Remember, don’t jump hi… Merlin! MERLIN! Oh, fuck it.”

  
The End.


End file.
